memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Spock
:Per Spock della timeline creata dall'incursione temporale di Nero, vedi . Per altri chiamati Spock, vedi Spock (disambiguazione). :"...Of my friend, I can only say this... of all the souls I have encountered in my travels, his was the most... Human." ::- James T. Kirk ( ) Spock – in Vulcaniano: Spohkh; il suo nome completo risulta impronunciabile per gli Umani – era un ibrido Umano/Vulcaniano che divenne nel corso della sua vita, una delle figure più eminenti e rispettate nella Federazione Unita dei Pianeti. ( ) Servì a bordo della nave stellare come ufficiale della Flotta Stellare nella seconda metà del XXIII secolo, nello specifico, come ufficiale scientifico sotto il comando del Capitano Christopher Pike, come primo ufficiale ed ufficiale scientifico sotto il Capitano James T. Kirk, e come ufficiale comandante dell' Enterprise, quando fu riconvertita in nave da addestramento. Nel XXIV secolo, Spock divenne un illustre ambasciatore e consulente per la dirigenza della Federazione. Spock inoltre, è uno dei sei ufficiali della Flotta Stellare sotto il comando di James T. Kirk, ad aver ottenuto il grado di Capitano, oltre ad essere stato l'unico ufficiale (nel seguito della sua carriera), ad aver dato ordini a Kirk, per negoziare con l'Impero Klingon in seguito all'incidente di Praxis del 2293. Gioventù ]] Spock nacque nel 2232 nella città di Shi'Kahr sul pianeta Vulcano. Sua madre era Amanda Grayson, un'insegnante Umana, e suo padre, Sarek, era uno scienziato e diplomatico Vulcaniano. Per un certo periodo, Spock è cresciuto con il suo fratellastro, Sybok (il figlio di Sarek avuto da un matrimonio precedente), fino al rigetto dei principi della logica Vulcaniana che Sybok perseguì a causa del suo ostracismo. ( ; ; ) La condizione da ibrido di Spock fu causa di grandi difficoltà durante i primi anni della sua vita. Suo padre, che sposò una donna umana, mantenne un atteggiamento ambiguo riguardo la natura umana del figlio, fin dalla nascita. Dal suo punto di vista, Amanda assisteva all'impenetrabile angoscia del figlio, causata dal tormento dei suoi compagni vulcaniani, sapendo che la sua "metà umana" stava soffrendo. ( ; ) Da bambino, Spock fu indissolubilmente promesso sposo di T'Pring, in accordo al processo tradizionale di matrimonio Vulcaniano. ( ) Nel 2239, all'età di sette anni, Spock decise (prematuramente, e senza aver informato, né aver ottenuto l'approvazione dei suoi genitori) di intraprendere il kahs-wan, un test di maturità da superare in un luogo ostile e desolato di Vulcano, nel tentativo di mettersi alla prova. Il suo fido sehlat, I-Chaya, si aggregò contro la volontà del suo padroncino, e lo difese dall'attacco di un velenoso e carnivoro le-matya. L'intervento di un cugino più grande, salvò Spock dal le-matya, ma I-Chaya rimase gravemente ferito. Di fronte alla cruda scelta tra una dolorosa esistenza protratta o un dignitoso riposo insofferente per I-Chaya, Spock logicamente optò per quest'ultimo. Questa decisione influenzò la sua scelta di perseguire la filosofia di Surak: logica e controllo emotivo. (Diversi anni dopo, nel 2269, la creazione accidentale di una linea temporale alternativa produsse un universo dove Spock venne ucciso da bambino. Usando il Guardiano dell'Eternità, Spock ritornò su Vulcano della sua gioventù ed assunse il ruolo di Selek, il cugino quasi dimenticato che salvò la sua vita durante l'esperienza del ''kahs-wan.) ( )'' Le prime lezioni che Sarek impartì a Spock, riguardarono l'uso dei computer, il che lo introdusse nel percorso di una fulgida carriera scientifica. Andando contro le vane speranze del padre, per il completamento della sua istruzione presso l'Accademia delle Scienze Vulcaniana come da tradizione familiare, Spock espresse il suo desiderio di arruolarsi nella Flotta Stellare. La questione raggiunse il culmine nel 2249 con la decisione finale di Spock, che provocò una spaccatura tale da rompere ogni rapporto fra padre e figlio durata diciotto anni. ( ) Carriera nella Flotta Stellare ]] Spock fu ingaggiato come ufficiale della Flotta Stellare all'inizio degli anni 2250 con la matricola S 179-276 SP, venne riconosciuto come esperto di computer di classe A7. Nel 2254, fu assegnato alla . La nave stellare e le sue omonime, diventarono per Spock una casa, per quasi quaranta anni, fino al 2293. ( ; ) Come ufficiale scientifico sotto il comando del Capitano Christopher Pike, Spock rimase ferito ad una gamba quando la squadra di sbarco di Pike venne attaccata su Rigel VII nel 2254. Mentre la nave procedeva per la colonia di Vega per l'assistenza medica, una richiesta di soccorso indusse Pike a deviare la rotta verso Talos IV. Ancora debole, Spock si unì alla squadra che si teletrasportò sulla superficie arida del pianeta, dove Pike venne catturato dai Talosiani; egli fu il primo a realizzare che i Talosiani avevano potenti abilità illusorie. Nel rapporto finale di Spock, in accordo con Pike, raccomandò il divieto di visitare il pianeta. La decisione fu approvata ed emanata della Flotta Stellare come Ordine Generale 7. ( ) In una breve permanenza sulla Terra nel 2261, Spock incontrò Leila Kalomi. Nonostante la sua dichiarazione d'amore per Spock, il suo controllo Vulcaniano gli evitò di mostrare alcuna emozione in risposta. ( ) Il servizio di Spock sotto il comando di Pike (undici anni, quattro mesi e cinque giorni), ispirò un considerevole rispetto e fedeltà per il giovane ufficiale. Nel 2267, Spock rischiò la sua carriera e la sua vita per la causa del suo ex-Capitano. ( ) La missione quinquennale Dopo la promozione di Pike al grado di Capitano di flotta, James T. Kirk assunse il comando dell' Enterprise nel 2265. Una delle prime missioni, il recupero di una sonda extra-galattica, fu disastrosa. Il Tenente Comandante Gary Mitchell, un amico del nuovo Capitano, acquisì potenti abilità psichiche quando l' Enterprise incontrò una barriera di energia ai confini della Via Lattea. Spock esaminò le registrazioni di una nave del passato, la , che aveva incontrato la stessa barriera e venne distrutta. Mentre i poteri di Mitchell aumentavano esponenzialmente, Spock riteneva che sarebbe diventato estremamente pericoloso e temeva che avrebbe distrutto la nave. Consigliò quindi a Kirk di uccidere Mitchell prima che fosse diventato troppo tardi, ma Kirk esitò, tentando invece di relegarlo sulla superficie desolata di Delta Vega. Le previsioni di Spock si rivelarono accurate, e infine Kirk fu costretto a uccidere Mitchell. ( ) 2266 Conseguentemente alla morte di Mitchell, Kirk riconobbe Spock come suo primo ufficiale. ( ) L' Enterprise respinse la prima incursione Romulana nello spazio della Federazione da oltre un secolo in data stellare 1709.2. Spock e il personale della plancia diventarono i primi ufficiali della Flotta Stellare ad avere un contatto visivo con i Romulani, che finalmente rivelarono il loro aspetto e le similitudini con i Vulcaniani. Il Tenente Stiles per qualche tempo sospettò Spock di essere un agente Romulano, fino a quando salvò la sua vita durante una battaglia. ( ) 2267 Spock rapì il Capitano di flotta Christopher Pike, suo ex-comandante, e dirottò l' Enterprise. Pike rimase paralizzato quando un disco deflettore (baffle plate) si ruppe durante l'ispezione di una vecchia nave di classe J; Pike fu così costretto su una sedia semovente, impossibilitato anche a parlare. Spock avrebbe voluto riportarlo su Talos IV, dove erano stati anni prima; la restituzione di Pike ai Talosiani, avrebbe consentito di fargli trascorrere il resto della sua vita in una realtà illusoria, terminando in tal modo le sue sofferenze. Dopo una lunga inchiesta sulla vicenda, con immagini fornite dai Talosiani, Kirk concesse a Pike di teletrasportarsi e tutte le accuse contro Spock furono ritirate dal Commodoro Jose I. Mendez. ( ) Mentre era al comando di una missione di ricognizione a bordo della Galileo in data stellare 2821.5, la navetta precipitò sulla superficie di Taurus II, un pianeta popolato da ostili creature giganti. Nel tentativo di liberare lo shuttle, due componenti della squadra rimasero uccisi, ma grazie alla competenza del Tenente Comandante Montgomery Scott, Spock riuscì a far decollare la Galileo. Sapendo di non riuscire a oltrepassare l'orbita del pianeta, Spock fece bruciare il combustibile rimanente per produrre un breve disperato segnale luminoso; l' Enterprise fu così in grado di individuare e soccorrere la squadra sopravvissuta. ( ) Dopo essere tornati indietro nel tempo sulla Terra del 1969, ed interagendo con l'Areonautica militare Statunutense, Spock fu in grado di ricreare un salto temporale con una manovra slingshot attorno al sole. ( ) Qualche tempo dopo, quando Kirk fu sottoposto alla corte marziale per aver causato la morte del Tenente Comandante Ben Finney, Spock provò che le registrazioni del computer dell' Enterprise erano state alterate da Finney per incastrare Kirk. ( ) Spock, insieme a Kirk, provocò la disattivazione di un computer che controllava le vite di un'intera civiltà su Beta III negandole ogni libertà di pensiero e creatività. ( ) Spock aiutò Kirk nel recupero dell' Enterprise dopo che Khan Noonien Singh, un dittatore potenziato del XX secolo ritrovato in animazione sospesa, se ne impossessò. Spock condizionò la nave con il gas, rendendo Khan e i suoi seguaci inoffensivi. ( ) In data stellare 3192.1, Spock e Kirk furono catturati su Eminiar VII, un pianeta in guerra da oltre cinquecento anni con il pianeta antagonista Vendikar. Fino a quel momento, la guerra era stata combattuta in simulazione dai computer, in modo tale che i due mondi non venissero distrutti dall'atrocità dei combattimenti, oltre a preservare le loro civiltà. Ogni qual volta un colpo fosse andato a segno, i cittadini coinvolti sarebbero stati inviati in una camera di disintegrazione ed eliminati. Quando l' Enterprise entrò nell'orbita di Eminiar VII, divenne un valido bersaglio per Vendikar. L' Enterprise venne dichiarata distrutta a causa dell'esplosione di un satellite al tricobalto, pertanto l'equipaggio era inevitabilmente destinato alle stazioni di disintegrazione. Kirk e Spock vennero imprigionati per assicurarne l'esecuzione, ma riuscirono a scappare, distruggendo il computer di Eminiar VII. Con la minaccia di una guerra reale che incombeva sugli abitanti di entrambi i pianeti, Spock e Kirk tentarono di negoziare la pace tra Eminiar VII e Vendikar. ( ) ]] In seguito, sul pianeta minerario Janus VI, una creatura sconosciuta stava uccidendo uno dopo l'altro i minatori che vi lavoravano. Dopo essere riuscito a localizzare la creatura, Spock intraprese una fusione mentale per comunicare con la forma di vita a base silicea, scoprendo che si chiamava Horta, e che le sue azioni erano disperatamente rivolte alla protezione della sua prole per la continuazione della specie, minacciata dagli scavi dei minatori, che distruggevano inconsapevoli i noduli di silicio che in realtà erano le uova della creatura. Spock negoziò un patto tra i minatori e l'Horta: i minatori avrebbero lasciato in pace le uova, e la creatura a sua volta, li avrebbe aiutati a localizzare nuovi giacimenti di preziosi minerali. ( ) Spock e Kirk successivamente rimasero intrappolati su Organia, un pianeta abitato da una civiltà medioevale. Organia era minacciata dall'Impero Klingon, intenzionato a sfruttare il pianeta come base per un attacco alla Federazione. Il Consiglio Organiano rifiutò l'aiuto della Federazione, e dopo che i Klingon li invasero prendendo il controllo di Organia, Kirk e Spock furono costretti ad assumere identità civili locali, in particolare Spock vestiva i panni di un mercante. Coinvolti nel tentativo di sabotaggio degli invasori, furono entrambi catturati dai Klingon, ma prontamente liberati dagli Organiani. Nel momento in cui lo scontro diventava incipiente, gli Organiani rivelarono di essere potenti esseri di energia, un tempo umanoidi, e neutralizzarono le armi da ambedue le parti, di fatto fermando la guerra in corso. ( ) In data stellare 3134.0, Spock e Kirk viaggiarono indietro nel tempo utilizzando il Guardiano dell'Eternità per recuperare il Dr. Leonard McCoy, che aveva in qualche modo cambiato la storia entrando nel portale temporale. Spock scoprì che il corso della storia era stato alterato perché McCoy aveva salvato la vita di Edith Keeler, un assistente sociale che, nella linea temporale modificata, era destinata a condurre un movimento pacifista che ritardò l'ingresso degli Stati Uniti d'America nella Seconda Guerra Mondiale, di fatto consentendo ad Adolf Hitler di vincere la guerra. L'unica maniera per ripristinare la corretta linea temporale era quella di lasciar morire Keeler in un incidente automobilistico, da cui era stata salvata grazie all'intervento di McCoy. Spock persuase Kirk di impedire a McCoy di salvare Keeler, la cui morte ristabilì il normale corso degli eventi. ( ) Verso la fine dell'anno, Spock fu attaccato da un parassita neurale che aveva distrutto una colonia sul pianeta Deneva. Venne quindi sottoposto ad una terapia sperimentale che riuscì a distruggere la creatura insediatasi nel suo corpo, ma che lo rese completamente cieco. Tale condizione comunque, fu solo temporanea, in quanto i Vulcaniani possedevano una seconda palpebra interna protettiva. ( ) Nel tardo 2267, l' Enterprise incontrò una sonda chiamata Nomad che aveva distrutto numerosi sistemi stellari, popolazioni incluse. Spock tentò una fusione vulcaniana con la sonda e scoprì che era una vecchia sonda Terrestre inviata alla ricerca di nuove forme di vita. Sebbene danneggiata durante il suo percorso nello spazio, riesce a contattare un'altra sonda aliena, incaricata della sterilizzazione di suoli contaminati. Nomad, emerso dall'unione delle due sonde, aveva assunto la falsa convinzione che la sua missione attuale era quella di sterilizzare qualunque cosa che non fosse perfetta". Kirk riuscì a far entrare in conflitto la logica della sonda, che non ebbe altra scelta che autodistruggersi. ( ) In data stellare 3219.8, una navetta che trasportava Spock, Kirk, e il diplomatico della Federazione Nancy Hedford venne catturata da una creatura aliena nebuliforme, e portata su un pianeta disabitato. Sulla superficie del pianeta incontrarono Zefram Cochrane, l'inventore del motore a curvatura terrestre, ritenuto scomparso da decenni. La creatura, chiamata il "Compagno" da Cochrane, lo aveva scoperto e si era impegnata a mantenerlo vivo e giovane. La creatura aveva portato i tre ufficiali della Flotta Stellare per tenere compagnia a Cochrane. Quando Spock tentò di riparare la navetta, il Compagno lo bloccò. La situazione venne risolta quando Hedford, che stava morendo per un morbo incurabile, si unì al Compagno, che la curò e prese possesso del suo corpo. Hedford rimase sul pianeta come compagna di Cochrane, che aveva cominciato ad innamorarsi. ( ) 2268 Nel 2268, Spock e altri membri dell'equipaggio dell' Enterprise incontrarono nuovamente Harry Mudd, bloccato su un pianeta popolato da androidi, i quali volevano l' Enterprise per fuggire dal pianeta e servire gli umani in modo da sostituirli nelle esplorazioni spaziali. Kirk, Spock, e il resto dell'equipaggio infine riuscirono a sovraccaricare il centro di controllo degli androidi, provocando un malfunzionamento neurale al loro leader, l'androide Norman, che cessò di essere una minaccia. ( ) Mentre viaggiava verso una conferenza di pace presso Babel, Spock si ricongiunse ai suoi familiari. Era ancora presente un grande attrito fra Spock e suo padre, Sarek. Quando Sarek venne accusato per l'omicidio di un altro delegato, si scoprì che era affetto da un grave disturbo cardiaco, il quale rendeva inverosimile il suo coinvolgimento nel crimine. Mentre McCoy stava conducendo un operazione chirurgica per rimediare al disturbo di Sarek, emerse la responsabilità di Orion per l'omicidio. Spock si rese disponibile per una trasfusione per l'operazione del padre, in quanto condivideva lo stesso raro gruppo sanguigno, T-negativo. Ricoverato in infermeria, Sarek si riconciliò con Spock, commuovendo anche la madre presente, Amanda. ( ) In data stellare 4523.3, Spock aiutò a sventare un piano Klingon per avvelenare un carico di quadrotriticale, un foraggio destinato ad un pianeta della Federazione, mentre contemporaneamente tentava di liberare l' Enterprise da una specie aliena iper-prolifica chiamati triboli. ( ) Spock in seguito visitò Sigma Iotia II, il cui popolo aveva modellato la propria società ispirandosi al tempo dei gangster della Terra degli anni '30. In precedenza, un astronave aveva lasciato sul pianeta un libro che riguardava gli anni ruggenti della Terra del XX secolo, che gli emuli Iotani utilizzarono come modello di società. Spock giocò il ruolo di uno dei boss del principale consorzio, "La Federazione", aiutando Kirk a mediare fra i due boss in guerra, per una nuova forma di governo per il pianeta. ( ) Spock, a bordo dell' Enterprise, venne in contatto con un ameba spaziale che stava distruggendo interi sistemi stellari. La , inviata per indagare sul fenomeno, venne distrutta, e Spock percepì il dolore dei Vulcaniani che si trovavano a bordo nel momento della loro morte. Nell'intento di acquisire ulteriori informazioni sulla creatura, Spock pilotò una navetta all'interno dell'ameba, e scoprì che stava per riprodursi con una divisione cellulare. La creatura venne in seguito distrutta tramite una bomba di antimateria. ( ) Successivamente, il corpo di Spock venne posseduto da Henoch, uno dei tre sopravvissuti di un'antica civiltà che si era autodistrutta. I tre erano diventati entità composte di energia per sopravvivere, e desideravano costruire degli androidi per ospitare le loro menti. Henoch, che era il rivale del compagno sopravvissuto Sargon, rifiutò di abbandonare il corpo di Spock, e tentò di uccidere Sargon. Fu però lui a morire con l'aiuto della coscienza repressa di Spock e di Thalassa, la moglie di Sargon. ( ) Spock entrò in contatto con numerosi altri mondi nella prima parte del 2268. Venne catturato dagli Ekosiani, che avevano fondato la loro società ispirandosi a quella dei Nazisti tedeschi, e lo torturarono ottenendo informazioni sull' Enterprise. John Gill, uno storico della Federazione, aveva visitato Ekos e tentò di usare l'efficienza del Nazismo per portare stabilità al pianeta. ( ) Spock lottò con i Kelvani mentre tentavano il dirottamento dell' Enterprise, allo scopo di tornare al loro pianeta natale nella Galassia Andromeda, e aiutò Kirk a impedire al Capitano della Federazione Ronald Tracey, l'interferenza nelle società di un pianeta, condotta con la fornitura di armi. Spock ha anche combattuto contro il governo di un pianeta dove una civiltà simile a quella dello storico Impero Romano terrestre, non era mai stata sconfitta, e i giochi dei gladiatori venivano ancora tenuti nell'era moderna del pianeta. ( ) In seguito, nello stesso anno, il cervello di Spock venne sottratto da una razza aliena, per ripristinare un computer che controllava la propria civiltà, e provvedeva a soddisfare tutti i loro bisogni. McCoy fu in grado di riconnettere il cervello di Spock al suo corpo grazie alla stessa tecnologia usata per rimuoverlo. ( ) Spock, insieme a Kirk, rubarono un dispositivo di occultamento dai Romulani. Come parte del piano per sottrarre il congegno, egli doveva ingannare il Comandante della nave Romulana, simulando di voler uccidere Kirk, per guadagnarsi la loro fiducia. Dopo che Kirk ritornò alla nave travestito da Romulano e si appropriò del dispositivo, Spock intrattenne i Romulani per il tempo sufficiente all'installazione del cngegno sull' Enterprise. La nave scappò con il dispositivo di occultamento e il comandante Romulano a bordo. ( ) Spock salvò Kirk ed una tribù di nativi americani trapiantati su un pianeta remoto, aiutandoli a sopravvivere dall'impatto di un asteroide in rotta di collisione con il pianeta, attivando un raggio del deflettore. ( ) Spock permise al suo corpo di essere usato dal Medusano Kollos in modo che l'alieno potesse guidare l' Enterprise indietro nella propria galassia, dopo che Larry Marvick impazzito, la dirottò in una regione inesplorata. I Medusani erano una specie molto intelligente, ma i loro corpi erano grotteschi nella forma – così tanto che fissare un Medusano avrebbe causato la follia in un umanoide. Viene comunque asserito che la visione telepatica di una mente Medusana, come fece Spock, è ritenuta affascinante. ( ) Spock contribuì nel salvataggio di una squadra di sbarco dai Melkotiani che, come punizione per aver sconfinato, erano stati obbligati a rivivere l'infame carneficina all'OK Corral. ( ) Intervenne anche nella deviazione di un asteroide artificiale, Yonada, che era in rotta di collisione con un pianeta della Federazione. ( ) Spock assunse il comando dell' Enterprise quando Kirk fu catturato in un interfase spaziale. La nave venne attaccata dai Tholiani, ma Spock fu in grado di recuperare Kirk e sfuggire da una rete energetica di contenimento creata dai Tholiani. ( ) Spock e Kirk furono in seguito catturati da una razza psicocinetica che li costrinse a prendere parte a giochi pericolosi e affari di cuore involontari. ( ) Dopo che alcuni alieni iper-accelerati sbarcarono sull' Enterprise, tentarono di prendere in ostaggio Kirk, accelerandolo a sua volta. Spock riuscì a ricevere un avvertimento da Kirk, e si lasciò catturare, portando però con se un antidoto. Gli alieni furono sconfitti e la nave venne recuperata. ( ) Spock prese parte ad una squadra di sbarco, che venne usata dagli alieni per provare il valore di una razza empatica. Il loro pianeta stava andando incontro alla distruzione, e gli alieni che potevano salvarli, necessitavano di una prova per decidere se sarebbero stati degni di essere salvati dal loro sole morente. Dopo che gli alieni torturarono Kirk, Spock e McCoy, l'empatica Gem, li curò. Gli alieni salvarono così il suo pianeta. ( ) 2269 Al principio del 2269, Spock e Kirk consegnarono un nuovo farmaco in grado di curare malattie mentali, ad una struttura psichiatrica della Federazione. Tuttavia, la struttura era sotto il controllo dei pazienti, guidati dall'ex-Capitano della Flotta Stellare Garth of Izar. Garth catturò Spock e Kirk, mettendo a repentaglio le loro vite. Spock riuscì a scappare e a trovare Kirk, ma Garth, che aveva sviluppato il potere di cambiare il proprio aspetto, aveva assunto l'identità di Kirk. Spock fu in grado di distinguere il vero Kirk dall'impostore e assoggettò Garth, fornendogli il farmaco che serviva per curare il suo disturbo mentale. ( ) Nello stesso anno, Spock prese parte alla squadra di sbarco che trovò un uomo chiamato Flint. Furono rinvenuti anche capolavori come dipinti d'autore e musiche classiche originali. Flint rivelò che aveva vissuto le vite di Brahms e Leonardo da Vinci sulla Terra, e che era un essere immortale. ( ) Spock aiutò Kirk nei negoziati per il trattato di pace tra due società originarie del pianeta Ardana, durante i quali rimase colpito da Droxine, la figlia di Plasus, il governatore di Ardana. Spock era da lei affascinato come fosse un'opera d'arte, tanto da discutere di argomenti riservati come il pon farr. Tuttavia, la relazione con Droxine non ebbe alcun seguito. ( ) Spock e Kirk venero coinvolti loro malgrado in una battaglia tra il bene ed il male, predisposta dagli Excalbiani, al fine di studiare i relativi concetti umani. Gli alieni crearono immagini di personaggi che possedevano "buone" qualità, come Abraham Lincoln e Surak, in contrapposizione a caratteri "cattivi" come il Colonnello Green e Kahless. ( ) Spock, Kirk e McCoy entrarono in un portale del tempo, e rimasero bloccati in vari periodi del passato del pianeta Sarpeidon, il quale era in procinto di essere distrutto dall'esplosione del suo sole. Spock e McCoy si trovarono nell'era glaciale del pianeta dove incontrarono Zarabeth, che era stata confinata per punizione. Anche se McCoy stava soccombendo per il freddo, Spock desiderava rimanere con la donna di cui si era innamorato, siccome in quel periodo di tempo, egli aveva riacquistato le emozioni della sua antica specie. La vicenda si concluse con la scoperta del portale celato, ed il salvataggio di McCoy. ( ) Janice Lester trasferì scaltramente la propria coscienza nel corpo di Kirk, lasciandolo prigioniero del suo corpo di donna e tentando di ucciderlo per assumere il comando. Tuttavia, Spock sventò il suo piano, e contribuì a ripristinare la situazione originale restituendo a Kirk il suo corpo. ( ) In seguito lo stesso anno, la Federazione, a conoscenza della familiarità di Spock con le connessioni mentali, gli offrì l'incarico di collaborare con l'Ambasciatore Medusano Kollos. Spock, comunque, declinò l'offerta a causa della sua vita passata sulll' Enterprise. ( ) Spock insieme ad una squadra di sbarco, perlustrarono il pianeta Taurus II. Qui fu colpito dalla secrezione ghiandolare di una femmina Taureana, nota per le sue abilità di controllo per le menti maschili. Questo causò l'assorbimento della sua "forza vitale", provocandone l'invecchiamento accelerato di dieci anni ogni giorno. Spock riuscì a scappare dalle femmine del pianeta ed a contattare l' Enterprise. Lui e la sua squadra vennero prontamente ricoverati da un drappello di sicurezza con personale femminile guidato dal Tenente Uhura. Spock e gli altri ritornarono alle loro precedenti età utilizzando i loro schemi molecolari conservati nel sistema di teletrasporto. ( ) In una missione sul pianeta Phylos, Spock venne catturato da Stavos Keniclius, uno scienziato terrestre che aveva pianificato di clonarlo e di fare un'armata di duplicati di Spock per imporre un era di pace attraverso la galassia. Il suo primo clone, Spock 2, possedeva tutte le abilità, ricordi e il senso della logica dello Spock originale. Tuttavia, il processo di clonazione consumava il vero Spock, portandolo vicino alla morte. Siccome Spock 2 possedeva il senso di logica del suo progenitore, effettuò una fusione mentale con lui e ripristinò la sua mente. Spock propose quindi che Spock 2 rimanesse su Phylos con Keniclius per aiutare nella ricostruzione della società Phylosiana. ( ) La crisi V'Ger Dopo che la missione quinquennale dell' Enterprise fu completata, Spock scelse di ritornare al suo pianeta natale, Vulcano. Come risultato per le sue occasionali dimostrazioni di emozioni durante le missioni sull' Enterprise, decise di sottoporsi al rituale del Kolinahr, per epurare se stesso dalle ultime tracce di emozioni residue. Spock interruppe questo ritiro e riprese la sua carriera nella Flotta Stellare sia per motivi personali, che per aiutare l'Ammiraglio James T. Kirk durante la vicenda di V'Ger. ( ) :Questo film è una delle rare occasioni in cui Spock non ricopre il ruolo di secondo al comando, o di ufficiale comandante. Dato che Decker aveva subito una riduzione del grado da Capitano a ufficiale esecutivo, a Spock non rimase altro che ricoprire il ruolo di ufficiale scientifico, senza la doppia responsabilità di primo ufficiale. Morte e risurrezione Qualche tempo dopo l'incidente con V'Ger, Spock venne promosso al grado di capitano e assegnato all'Accademia della Flotta Stellare, dove avrebbe addestrato i neo-cadetti a bordo dell' Enterprise, che era stata oramai disimpegnata dal servizio attivo. All'inizio del 2285, Spock lasciò il comando dell' Enterprise nelle mani dell'Ammiraglio Kirk durante una missione per evitare che il Dispositivo Genesis cada sotto il controllo di Khan Noonien Singh. Quando Khan attivò il dispositivo, dopo essere stato inizialmente respinto da Kirk e dall' Enterprise, Spock sacrificò la sua stessa vita tentando di riparare un condotto di plasma dell' Enterprise danneggiato – in una sezione della sala macchine notevolmente contaminata – al fine di salvare l'equipaggio. In seguito alla cerimonia funebre, il corpo di Spock fu "tumulato" con un ultimo lancio nello spazio all'interno dell'involucro di un siluro. ( ) Quando il feretro di Spock atterrò sulla superficie del pianeta Genesis, le emanazioni radioattive del pianeta provocarono la rigenerazione delle sue cellule. Nel frattempo, Kirk ed il resto dello staff anziano dell' Enterprise, disertarono gli ordini della Flotta Stellare, in modo da recuperare il corpo di Spock. Scoprirono così che egli era rinato in un giovanissimo corpo, anche se in crescita accelerata, ma la sua mente era completamente svuotata. Su Vulcano, il corpo redivivo di Spock (in quel momento avente la stessa età della sua recente dipartita) venne riunito con il suo katra (l'anima Vulcaniana), che lo stesso Spock aveva riposto nel Dr. Leonard McCoy, prima della sua morte. ( ) Dopo la reintegrazione del katra con il suo corpo, Spock si avviò a servire come ufficiale della Flotta Stellare per molti anni ancora. Fu coinvolto nel salvataggio della Terra dalla distruzione da parte di una sonda aliena nel 2286. ( ) :Nota interessante: Kirk onora Spock dopo la sua morte in un brindisi con i suoi ufficiali anziani sulla Terra nel suo appartamento. "Agli amici assenti" è lo stesso brindisi che Picard offre in onore di Data dopo la sua fine. ( ; ) L' Enterprise-A Prima del lancio della nuova Enterprise, Spock fu incaricato di testare la nuova cella, in quanto egli veniva ritenuto come la persona più intelligente e ingegnosa che i progettisti potessero disporre. Tuttavia, nonostante la sua ingenuità, fallì nell'evasione. ( ) Nel 2293, venne assegnato a Spock il comando dell'"Iniziativa Gorkon", a causa della sua apertura di trattative segrete con il Cancelliere Gorkon, dopo il disastro di Praxis. Spock in seguito, incaricò il Capitano Kirk dei negoziati con l'Impero Klingon. La presenza di Kirk era una pura formalità, dato che Spock era al comando dell'intera missione, essendo l'"Inviato Speciale" della Federazione. Durante il successivo processo a carico di Kirk e McCoy, e la loro incriminazione per l'assassinio di Gorkon, Spock prese il comando dell' Enterprise e dell'indagine sull'omicidio. Quindi intraprese una missione di recupero per Kirk e McCoy su Rura Penthe ed aiutò a sventare un attentato alla vita del Presidente della Federazione. Benché questa missione si sia conclusa con successo, Spock biasimò se stesso per aver messo in pericolo Kirk. ( ) Carriera diplomatica Nel 2293, Spock consigliò di trattare un alleanza tra l'Impero Klingon e la Federazione alla Conferenza di Khitomer. La sua raccomandazione produsse un'accesa disputa a causa del fatto che i Klingon erano considerati dalla Federazione come fuorilegge che impiegavano violenza e brutalità al fine di costruire il loro impero. Nonostante le avversità apparentemente insormontabili, un alleanza venne comunque suggellata, portando pace e stabilità al Quadrante Alfa, condizione assente da duecento anni. L'Ufficiale della sicurezza della Tuvok, inizialmente contrario all'alleanza, riconobbe che "Il suggerimento di Spock, all'inizio così controverso, si rivelò essere il fondamento della pace." ( ; ) Inoltre, durante la Conferenza di Khitomer, Spock iniziò i negoziati con l'ambasciatore Pardek di Romulus, nel tentativo di riaccordare i rapporti tra Vulcano e l'Impero Stellare Romulano. ( ) Spock si sposò in un periodo tra il 2327 e il 2333. Tra i partecipanti alla cerimonia, erano presenti il padre, Sarek, e un giovane tenente Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) :Picard nell'episodio "Sarek" affermò che, quando era tenente, aveva incontrato brevemente Sarek durante il matrimonio del suo ultimo figlio. Sebbene il nome del figlio di Sarek non sia stato specificato, sembra che sia stato inteso come un riferimento a Spock. :Siccome Picard era un tenente al matrimonio ed un tenente comandante quando ricevette il comando della nel 2333, il matrimonio doveva essere avvenuto prima di quell'anno, ma dopo il 2327, anno in cui iniziò la sua carriera da ufficiale, terminando l'addestramento all'Accademia della Flotta Stellare. Spock e Sarek mostrarono pubblicamente il loro disaccordo su argomenti inerenti i Cardassiani, lasciando una frattura nelle loro relazioni. ( ) Durante i suoi ultimi anni, Spock scelse di ritirarsi, scegliendo di agire come ambasciatore della Federazione (similmente, un percorso già vissuto dal padre). Le ultime notizie lo collocavano nei paraggi di Romulus, intento nel facilitare la riunificazione Romulano-Vulcaniana. Il Capitano Picard incontrò Spock su Romulus e lo informò della morte di suo padre. I due effettuarono una fusione mentale, permettendo a Spock di comprendere la profondità dei sentimenti del padre nei suoi confronti. ( ) Nel 2369, Spock venne coinvolto in un incidente di "diplomazia da cowboy", in cui Deanna Troi fu rapita temporaneamente per aiutare nella diserzione di tre Romulani, incluso un senatore, verso la Federazione. ( ) Quando uno sconosciuto fu teletrasportato a bordo della nel 2370, Ben disse a qualche ufficiale junior che aveva sentito che lo sconosciuto era l'Ambasciatore Spock. ( ) Nel 2387, quando una stella minacciò di diventare una gigantesca supernova, Romulus era vicino ad affrontare la sua distruzione. L'ambasciatore Spock promise di salvare Romulus e progettò di sfruttare la materia rossa all'interno della stella, creando un buco nero artificiale che avrebbe assorbito la stella. Alla guida di un veicolo avanzato provvisto di una certa quantità di materia rossa, Spock procedeva verso la stella per portare a termine la sua missione, ma prima di raggiungerla, la stella diventò una supernova e distrusse Romulus. Con altri mondi minacciati di distruzione, Spock proseguì nella missione, creando con successo un buco nero che assorbì la supernova. Prima di riuscire a sfuggire, tuttavia, venne intercettato dal vascello minerario Romulano Narada, comandato da Nero. Nero biasimava Spock per la distruzione di Romulus ed era accecato dalla vendetta, ma sia la Narada che la Jellyfish''vennero risucchiate dal buco nero. Nella realtà alternativa Spock emerse dal buco nero nel 2258 di una realtà alternativa creata dalle azioni di Nero, approdato venticinque anni prima. Nero era appostato in attesa di Spock quando arrivò, e insieme alla ''Jellyfish venne catturato. Anziché ucciderlo, Nero lo abbandonò su Delta Vega, dove potesse testimoniare la distruzione di dalla superficie del planetoide. Nero quindi, tramite una porzione della materia rossa trasportata dalla Jellyfish, creò una singolarità nel nucleo planetario di Vulcano; Spock osservò impotente da Delta Vega la distruzione del suo pianeta natale. Poco tempo dopo, Spock incontra il giovane cadetto , abbandonato anch'egli sul pianeta dalla sua controparte della realtà alternativa, per ammutinamento. L'anziano Spock rimase sorpreso dal fatto che Kirk non fosse il capitano dell' Enterprise. Attraverso una fusione mentale, Spock spiegò a Kirk la propria presenza in quel periodo temporale e le motivazioni delle azioni di Nero. Accompagnò quindi Kirk al vicino avamposto della Federazione, dove incontrarono . Grazie all'equazione di Scotty per il teletrasporto a transcurvatura (nel quale Scott non era ancora giunto ad una soluzione), Spock fu in grado di teletrasportare Kirk indietro sull' Enterprise insieme a Scott. Quando gli chiesero perché non sarebbe venuto con loro, Spock affermò che la sua controparte non avrebbe dovuto sapere della sua esistenza, sottintendendo che ciò avrebbe causato una sorta di paradosso temporale. Dopo che l' Enterprise sconfisse Nero, l'anziano Spock venne recuperato da Delta Vega e condotto sulla Terra, dove incontra il suo giovane doppio, convincendolo a rimanere nella Flotta Stellare. Egli spiegò anche che la ragione per la quale non era tornato con Kirk sull' Enterprise per spiegare gli eventi, era perché non desiderava privarli dell'opportunità di lavorare insieme e sviluppare l'amicizia a cui erano destinati. Egli quindi augurò al giovane buona fortuna, dopo di che testimoniò la promozione di Jim Kirk a Capitano della USS Enterprise. Si congedò lasciando intendere che era intenzionato alla fondazione di una colonia vulcaniana. ( ) Interessi personali Spock ha coltivato per tutta la vita interessi per l'arte, la musica (specialmente il liuto Vulcaniano), la letteratura, la poesia e per gli scacchi tridimensionali. ( ; ) Detestava il cibo italiano. ( ) Come molti Vulcaniani, egli era vegetariano. ( ) Relazioni con i personaggi James T. Kirk Per un resoconto dettagliato dell'amicizia di Spock con James T. Kirk, vedi Spock e Kirk. Leonard McCoy I rapporti tra Spock e il Dr. Leonard McCoy sembravano leggermente tesi da parte di McCoy, a causa dei sarcasmi circa il sangue verde di Spock e la sua mancanza di emozioni. Tuttavia, esisteva un ovvio sentimento di rispetto e amicizia tra Kirk, Spock e McCoy. McCoy, infatti, era uno dei due amici che Spock richiese per presenziare alla sua cerimonia matrimoniale. ( ) Sybok Sybok, il fratellastro maggiore di Spock, incontrò Spock su Nimbus III nel 2287, brevemente prima che Sybok dirottò l' per espletare la sua ricerca della Grande Barriera. Spock aveva sempre taciuto riguardo suo fratello per decenni, non accennando nulla nemmeno a Kirk, fino a quando Sybok aveva già preso il controllo dell' Enterprise. Al principio, Spock si mostrò estremamente distante da lui, ma in seguito alla morte di Sybok, realizzò quello che aveva perso. ( ) T'Pring All'età di sette anni, Spock venne vincolato a T'Pring in una cerimonia combinata dalle famiglie, descritta in termini umani come "meno di un matrimonio, ma più di un fidanzamento." Quando Spock sperimentò il suo pon farr nel 2267, egli cedette alla follia del plak tow, l'istinto di accoppiamento. L' Enterprise deviò per Vulcan in tempo per consumare il matrimonio. Accompagnato da Kirk e McCoy, Spock arrivò presso l'antico sito familiare del koon-ut-kal-if-fee per la cerimonia nuziale, presenziata dalla matriarca T'Pau. Inaspettatamente – ma entro i termini delle tradizioni Vulcaniane – T'Pring richiese il rito del kal-if-fee, forzando Spock a guadagnare il diritto di sposare la sua promessa sposa tramite la vittoria in un combattimento. Invece dell'atteso pretendente Stonn, T'Pring scelse Kirk come antagonista. Non desiderando apparire debole o mancare di rispetto di fronte alla leggendaria T'Pau, Kirk accettò di combattere contro il suo primo ufficiale. Tra varie riprese usando armi come la lirpa e l' ahn-woon, T'Pau tardivamente rivelò che il combattimento era "all'ultimo sangue", e divenne chiaro che Kirk aveva poche possibilità di vincere contro Spock in preda alla sua febbre di sangue. McCoy intervenne in modo ingannevole, trattando Kirk con un farmaco che avrebbe simulato la sua morte. Il plak tow di Spock, cessò dopo la sua apparente vittoria. Sgomento di fronte agli eventi occorsi, con calma Spock domandò a T'Pring i motivi delle sue decisioni. T'Pring ammise il suo disgusto per la crescente notorietà di Spock tra i vulcaniani, e la mutua attrazione con Stonn. Tramite la sua logica, la scelta di Kirk era giustificata dal fatto che nessun vincitore avrebbe rivendicato il matrimonio alla fine, lasciandola libera di vivere con Stonn. Spock riconobbe l'ineccepibile logica e e avvertì Stonn che presto avrebbe scoperto che "avere ... non è una cosa così piacevole, dopo tutto, ... quanto desiderarla." Dopo il ritorno sull' Enterprise, McCoy rivelò la sopravvivenza clandestina di Kirk. Una rara dimostrazione estremamente emotiva provenne dal volto di Spock quando esclamò "JIM!" con un sorriso smagliante. ( ) Christine Chapel Quando l'intossicazione Psi 2000 infettò l'equipaggio dell' Enterprise nel 2266, l'infermiera Christine Chapel rivelò il suo amore per Spock, che rimase emotivamente sconcertato. Il suo amore per lui fu un elemento costante, ma non interferì mai con i suoi doveri professionali. ( ) Chapel per un breve periodo, ospitò la coscienza di Spock per preservarne la distruzione da parte di Henoch. Furono in seguito costretti telepaticamente a baciarsi, ma nessuno dei due provò piacere dalla situazione coercitiva. ( ) Sotto l'influenza della pozione d'amore di Harry Mudd, Spock si infatuò di Chapel, e desiderava combattere per il suo amore. Tuttavia, l'effetto della pozione si esaurì dopo poco. ( ) Leila Kalomi In data stellare 3417, Spock venne infettato dalle spore di Omicron, mentre era su Omicron Ceti III da Leila Kalomi, che era impiegata come botanica sulla Colonia Omicron. Le spore ruppero il controllo emozionale di Spock, che confessò il suo amore per Kalomi. Il tempo passato insieme fu però di breve durata, interrotto dalla deduzione di Kirk che scoprì come emozioni intense avrebbero distrutto le spore. Spock quindi venne provocato da Kirk fino alla collera, in modo da liberarlo dagli effetti nefasti delle spore. Una volta libero, Spock liberò Kalomi ed il resto del pianeta dall'influenza delle spore. In seguito ripensò a come il tempo passato con Kalomi, rappresentava la prima volta della sua vita in cui si era sentito davvero felice. ( ) Premi e riconoscimenti * Pluridecorato con un riconoscimento al valore dal Comando della Flotta Stellare ( ) * Legione d'Onore Vulcaniana per le Scienze ( ) * IDIC di Vulcano ( ) * Classificazione esporto di computer classe A-7 ( ) * Innovatore di metodologie per il viaggio nel tempo: la partenza a freddo del motore a curvatura e la manovra "fionda" ( ) Spock indossa un totale di nove medaglie nel 2269, senza contare la medaglia IDIC che porta in "La bellezza è verità?". E' probabile che egli abbia accumulato molte più decorazioni al momento del suo eventuale ritiro alla fine degli anni 2290. Appendice Apparizioni * Star Trek: Serie Classica (ogni episodio) * Star Trek: Serie Animata (ogni episodio) * [[Film di Star Trek|Film di Star Trek]]: ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * (immagini d'archivio) Retroscena Spock è stato interpretato da Leonard Nimoy per quasi tutte le sue apparizioni televisive e cinematografiche. Le versioni di Spock a 9, 13, 17 e 25 anni del rapido sviluppo rigenerativo dovute al dispositivo Genesis in furono interpretate rispettivamente da Carl Steven, Vadia Potenza, Stephen Manley e Joe W. Davis. Le urla di Spock in quel film erano prestate da Frank Welker. Il giovane Spock di era doppiato da Billy Simpson. Carey Scott registrò alcuni dialoghi per uno Spock più giovane in , ma queste scene furono tagliate. A Jane Wyatt, che interpretava la madre di Spock, Amanda Grayson, fu chiesto dai fan presenti ad una convention, quale fosse il primo nome di Spock. Lei rispose, probabilmente scherzando: "Harold." http://www.guardian.co.uk/media/2006/oct/25/usnews.guardianobituaries Il retaggio di Spock venne esplorato in un libro sulla scienza di Star Trek; è stato determinato che un ibrido Umano/Vulcaniano è biologicamente impossibile, in quanto mentre il sangue Vulcaniano è basato sul rame, quello Umano si basa sul ferro – rame e ferro risultano chimicamente incompatibili. L'attore Martin Landau (il Comandante Koenig di Spazio: 1999) venne inizialmente considerato come candidato in uno dei primi provini per il personaggio di Spock in TOS, dopo il pilot. Nonostante la richiesta della produzione di sbrigarsi con "l'uomo dalle orecchie a punta", Gene Roddenberry insistette nel mantenere lo stesso personaggio per entrambi gli episodi pilota della serie, e così Spock diventò uno dei simboli più duraturi e memorabili di Star Trek. La seguente biografia del personaggio apparve in The Making of Star Trek, durante un periodo della produzione in cui Robert April era ancora uno dei probabili candidati considerati per il ruolo di Capitano dell' Enterprise: :"Il Primo Tenente. Il braccio destro del Capitano, il comandante che sovrintende a tutte le operazioni della nave, dalla turnazione dell'equipaggio alla supervisione del dettaglio tecnico più modesto. Il suo nome è ''Signor Spock, e la prima volta che lo si vede, può essere alquanto temibile, un volto così pesantemente impenetrabile (lidded) e satanico, che potresti anche aspettarti che nasconda una coda biforcuta. Probabilmente mezzo Marziano, egli ha una carnagione lievemente rossastra e orecchie semi-appuntite. Ma stranamente, il temperamento tranquillo del Signor Spock è in drammatico contrasto con il suo aspetto satanico. Di tutti gli uomini dell'equipaggio a bordo, egli è il più vicino ad essere pari del Capitano April, fisicamente, emozionalmente, e come comandante di uomini. La sua principale debolezza è una certa curiosità felina per ogni cosa anche lontanamente 'aliena ." Ambiguità Spock venne erroneamente attribuito come tenente comandante nell'episodio TOS nonostante sia stato apparentemente promosso al pieno grado di comandante in seguito agli eventi occorsi in . Casualmente, anche quando era un tenente comandante prima di "Corte marziale", egli indossava già le mostrine relative al grado di comandante. Tuttavia, ciò potrebbe essere inteso come riconoscimento per la sua posizione di primo ufficiale della nave. E' anche possibile che che gli fosse stato riconosciuto il grado onorario di comandante in quel momento, con il grado ufficiale di tenente comandante. Apocrifo Secondo il romanzo non-canon ''Spectre, di William Shatner (con Judith e Garfield Reeves-Stevens), Spock venne brevemente reingaggiato dalla Flotta Stellare con il grado di ammiraglio, durante la Guerra del Dominio. Spock fu anche l'ambasciatore inviato dalla Federazione per mediare tra gli imperi Klingon e Romulani nel videogioco Star Trek: Armada. In una linea temporale alternativa, egli fu assimilato dai Borg nel viaggio verso la conferenza di pace. Nel romanzo Crossover, Spock e numerosi unificazionisti furono catturati dall'Impero Romulano. Viene infine soccorso da una squadra composta da Scotty, Riker, Data, e Geordi La Forge a bordo della , che Scotty trafugò da un museo della Flotta Stellare per mezzo dello stesso shuttle prestatogli da Picard per controllare il computer della Yorktown. Dopo aver creduto morto Scotty per 75 anni, Spock rimase momentaneamente spiazzato nel vederlo dietro i controlli del teletrasporto, ma riacquistò rapidamente il suo autocontrollo. Scotty gli promise di spiegare come avesse raggiunto il XXIV secolo in seguito. Nel romanzo The Fire and the Rose, Spock iniziò a perdere il controllo delle sue emozioni dopo aver appreso della morte del Capitano Kirk, e probabilmente fece ritorno a Gol per sottoporsi ad un altro Kolinahr. Spock infine ebbe successo e divenne realmente privo di ogni emozione, una condizione che secondo Sarek e Amanda non avrebbe mai dovuto provare. Amanda in particolare, sentiva che Spock aveva rifiutato la sua umanità e quindi, in qualche modo, per estensione anche lei. L'assenza di emozioni da parte di Spock inoltre, sgomentò McCoy quando venne a chiedere a Spock di presenziare al proprio matrimonio con Tonia Barrows, dopo il rifiuto di Spock. Infine, dopo la morte di Amanda in un incidente con uno shuttle, vide Sarek addolorato per Amanda (il che sorprese Spock, in quanto egli erroneamente riteneva che anche Sarek aveva superato il ''Kolinahr), e realizzò che non riusciva a dolersi per la perdita della madre, e non ne sentiva nemmeno la mancanza. Egli così cercò McCoy sulla Terra affinché lo aiutasse con un antico rituale Vulcaniano per invertire il ''Kolinahr, consentendogli nuovamente di provare emozioni. Una volta completato il rituale, Spock ricostruì la sua amicizia con McCoy, e riuscì a compiangere le scomparse della madre e del Capitano Kirk, ed una volta ancora trovò l'equilibrio e la pace interiore tra la sua parte umana e quella vulcaniana, permettendogli di padroneggiare il suo controllo emotivo, senza rifiutare le proprie emozioni. Nel romanzo Provenance of Shadows, Spock, contattato dalla moglie di McCoy, Tonia Barrows, che gli disse che McCoy stava passando un brutto momento, andò a trovarlo siccome egli aveva deplorato che non era andato a trovare Kirk o sua madre ancora una volta prima della loro morte, e lui non avrebbe fatto lo stesso errore questa volta. Spock passò tutto il giorno con McCoy e programmò di tornare il giorno seguente, ma una volta varcata la soglia della casa di McCoy, Spock ebbe come l'impressione che non lo avrebbe più visto vivo. La sensazione di Spock si rivelò corretta, in quanto McCoy morì tranquillamente nella sua sedia sulla veranda la sera stessa, prima che Spock potesse tornare , con Tonia al suo fianco, riflettendo sulla sua vita ed il buon lavoro che aveva compiuto con la sua famiglia ed i suoi amici. Nel romanzo Vulcan's Forge, Spock comandava la nave scientifica Intrepid II nel 2294, un anno dopo che Kirk fu disperso nel Nexus. Nella narrazione, Uhura è il primo ufficiale di Spock, e McCoy il suo primo ufficiale medico. Collegamenti esterni * eo:Spock ca:Spock cs:Spock de:Spock en:Spock es:Spock fr:Spock ja:スポック nl:Spock pl:Spock ru:Спок sv:Spock Spock Spock Categoria:Ibridi Spock Categoria:Scienziati Spock Spock Categoria:Ambasciatori